The invention relates to a dispenser with the features of the preamble of claim 1.
Substances like for example cosmetics, hair dyes but also glues or other chemicals are stored in containers which are provided with a dispensing device. As known from example from DE 692 08 264 in the form of a squeezing bottle with a one way bag included therein. These so called dispensers facilitate dispensing a defined amount of the substance and prevent simultaneously that air enters the containers. Furthermore these dispensers facilitate dispensing the substances without having to open screw tops or similar. It is a disadvantage of conventional dispensers that they typically include a pump mechanism which dispenses the substances from the only container through the dispenser so that complexity of the configuration is rather high in particular because two component dispensers are increasing required for cosmetics or hair care products.
In addition to the known dispensers also collapsible tubes are bottles are used for storing the substances recited supra wherein the collapsible tubes or bottles have dosing heads or dosing openings from which the substance exits after a direct pressure loading of the container. It is a disadvantage of these containers that no complete emptying of the substance of the container is performed, thus residual amounts of the substances remain which are typically expensive. Furthermore air can enter the interior of the container through the output opening which can lead to oxidation or spoiling of the substance. In order to address the problem and in order to prevent that air enters the container including the substance so called bag in bottle or bag in bag packaging is proposed. This includes an outer container, for example a plastic bottle made from a rather firm material or a collapsible tube in which a second container filled with the substance typically a blown bag is arranged. Dispensers of this type are typically used in the pharmaceutical industry or aerosols and are produced by a so called coextrusion method. Thus between the outer container and the bag enclosed by the outer container an intermediary space is provided which is filled with air when the outer packaging is pressure loaded it is compressed and transfers the pressure to the bag through the air included in the intermediary space. The substance then exits from the intermediary space through a respective output valve. Thus air can flow in in order to place the volume of the dispensed substance.
It is a disadvantage of the recited types of packaging that the typically coextruded inner containers are not diffusion tight and are thus less suitable for long term storage. Furthermore only a single substance can be received in the respective container. When substances have to be stored which only may be mixed during dispensing or shortly after dispensing since a premature reaction would occur otherwise no solution is provided so far. This is the case for example for multicomponent glues or particular cleaners or cosmetic products.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide a dispenser which is simple in configuration and easily fillable and which additionally facilitates long term storage of two or more substances.